Full House Season 9
by whisperwind109
Summary: This is how I think Full House would've continued... this is  my first fan fiction tv show. Updates every Tuesday! Constructive criticism is welcome. :  Sorry, I'm really bad at these summaries.
1. Season 9 Episode Guide

**_Full House_**

Season 9 Cast

_Main Cast_

John Stamos as Jesse Katsopolis

Bob Saget as Danny Tanner

Dave Coulier as Joey Gladstone

Candace Cameron as DJ Tanner

Jodie Sweetin as Stephanie Tanner

Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen as Michelle Tanner

Lori Loughlin as Rebecca Donaldson

_Minor Cast_

Blake Tuomy-Wilhoit as Nicky Katsopolis

Dylan Tuomy-Wilhoit as Alex Katsopolis

_Recurring Cast_

Andrea Barber as Kimmy Gibbler

Scott Weinger as Steve Hale

Episode Guide:

_[9x1] "Goodbye DJ" - 21 November 2011_

Danny struggles with having to say goodbye to DJ, but learns to overcome it with the help of Jesse, Joey, and Becky. Stephanie wants DJ's room once she leaves for college, but Michelle is against this idea. DJ realizes that she doesn't like spending time away from home.


	2. Season 9, Episode 1 Goodbye, DJ

_Full House_

Season 9 - Episode 1  
>"Goodbye, DJ"<p>

**[Scene 1: The Kitchen & Dining Room Area]**

_Michelle is with Nicky and Alex at the small kitchen table in front of the island._

Michelle said - Okay, boys. Are we going to learn to count today?

Nicky said - We already know how.

Michelle said - Really?

_Michelle takes a box of buttons off the island and dumps them onto the table. She takes five of them and sets them off to the side._

Michelle said - Why don't you count these buttons for me then?

Nicky said - We don't know how.

Michelle said - Nicky, you just told me you knew how to count! Boys, it isn't right to lie.

Alex said - We weren't lying.

Michelle said - But you just told me you knew how to count, but you don't know how.

Nicky said - That's because we only know with cookies.

Michelle said - Very sneaky.

Alex said - Could we show you with cookies?

Michelle said - Go ahead.

_Nicky and Alex take the cookie jar off the kitchen table and bring it over to the small table and they dump about twenty cookies out._

Michelle said - Okay, so how many cookies are there?

Alex said - Cookie!

Nicky said - Mine!

_Nicky and Alex both grab a handful of cookies and run out of the room._

Michelle said - You never told me how many cookies there were!

_Michelle laughs slightly and takes the one cookie off the table that they didn't take with them and pops it into her mouth._

**Opening Credits**

**[Scene 2: Living Room]**

_Danny comes down the stairs followed by Joey and Jesse. Luggage is sitting by the door._

Danny said - I can't believe she's leaving. It seems like yesterday when she a tiny baby and I was holding her in my arms.

Jesse said - Dan, c'mon. You've got to _let her go. _She's eighteen.

Danny said - Will you ready to be let Nicky and Alex go when they're eighteen?

Jesse said - Let's not go there.

Joey said - Danny, you shouldn't be worried. She's going to be fine.

Danny said - You don't know that. College is the time when women hook up with men in bars and get drunk. Man... are you sure I should let her go?

Jesse said - Don't think about it. The more you think about it, the more desperate you're going to get to keep her home.

Joey said - She's going to be fine.

Kimmy said - _(enters, yelling) _DJ!

Jesse said - Danny, we need to get her out of the house after today.

Kimmy said - _(insulted) _Hey!

Jesse said - No hard feelings, Kimmy.

Kimmy said - You shouldn't feel bad. It's not that I'm not going to real college, but community college. My mom got me into Maurier School of Performing Arts.

Danny said - Sounds more like acting than community college.

DJ said - _(coming down stairs)_ Kimmy, what is it?

Kimmy said - My best friend is leaving for college today. I need to give you a hug and say goodbye!

DJ said - Kimmy, you don't need to be upset. I'm not going to be gone for very long and we're going to talk on the phone everyday.

Kimmy said - There's a problem there. My dad accidentally sat on our phone naked yesterday.

DJ said - Well then you can use our phone.

Jesse said - Danny...

Danny said - Kimmy, buy a phone.

Kimmy said - I don't have the money, Mr. T. But since I'm practically family, I'm sure you'd lend me some money.

Danny said - You don't stand a chance.

_Becky enters carrying Nicky and Alex. Stephanie and Michelle follow carrying the last of DJ's bags._

Stephanie said - Well, DJ. You're out of the house now! I get my own room!

DJ said - I'm not out of the house yet. You can't claim my room.

Stephanie said - Sorry. But I can still kick you out, right?

Michelle said - Why don't _I_ get DJ's old room?

Becky said - Well, Michelle, Stephanie's older and I think that she'd rather have a room that is more adult-like.

Michelle said - But that room used to be my room. Why can't I have it back?

Danny said - Michelle, you need to understand that Stephanie's older and she's going to want more of a private space.

Michelle said - DJ's room isn't very private. It's not like there's a lock on it.

DJ said - Yeah. Why did I never get a lock on that room?

Joey said - And Michelle, Stephanie doesn't even know if she's moving into that room yet.

Stephanie said - I'm not? Why not? DJ isn't going to be in it anymore. Am I calculating this wrong?

Danny said - Stephanie, we can talk about this when we get home. Everyone, grab a bag we're leaving.

Kimmy said - Can I come too? I want to see DJ's new college.

Michelle said - _(picking up bag)_ Do you think if we ran Kimmy would notice that we'd left without her?

Kimmy said - Hey, Squirt, why wouldn't I notice?

Michelle said - Because you're an airhead.

_Nicky and Alex laugh._

Kimmy said - Squirt Juniors are laughing at me!

_Everyone takes a bag and walks past Kimmy._

Kimmy said - Am I doing something wrong?

DJ said - Let's go.

_DJ pulls Kimmy out the door after her._

**[Scene 3: Berkeley College]**

_Danny, Jesse, Joey, Becky, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Nicky, Alex, and Kimmy all get out of two different cars._

Stephanie said - Deej, you're going to be going to school here? Cool! It's so amazing...

DJ said - Yeah, and don't you dare think of trying to apply here. I don't want you following me around all the time.

Stephanie said - You won't even be here when I come to college?

DJ said - Good point. Dad, uh... I think I'm going to be okay from here.

Joey said - Deej, we drove you all the way here.

Jesse said - Don't you think your Uncle J wants to take a look around?

DJ said - Uncle Jesse, I think I'm a little old for the whole "Uncle J" thing. I'm not a kid anymore. Besides, Kimmy told me that she'd show me around.

Kimmy said - Come pick me up at six after orientation, okay?

Jesse said - What makes you think we're going to pick you up?

Kimmy said - My parents said you would.

Jesse said - Danny, tell Kimmy she's out of her mind.

Stephanie said - Yeah. We really don't need to smell Kimmy's feet anymore.

Kimmy said - Hey!

Michelle said - It was gross.

Nicky said - Bad smelling feet.

Alex said - Disgusting!

Becky said - Yeah... DJ has pretty good friends. She just has one with a few too many glitches.

DJ said - Bye, guys. Don't worry. I'll come home every weekend because I'm so close to home. I have a car now.

Danny said - No you don't.

DJ said - In my mind I do.

_DJ goes around kissing everyone goodbye._

Becky said - Danny, you look a little pale. Are you okay?

Danny said - Fine.

Becky said - You know, it might be easier just to get her the car so she could drive home every night.

DJ said - Aunt Becky's right, Dad.

Danny said - Don't start.

_DJ finishes saying goodbye to everyone._

**[Scene 4: Living Room]**

_That night, Danny is sitting at home in the living room by himself holding one of DJ's old stuffed animals when Stephanie and Michelle come down the stairs. Stephanie and Michelle see Danny and quickly try and turn around._

Danny said - You guys can come down.

Michelle said - Are you sure?

Stephanie said - It really might be better to come back later.

Michelle said - Stephanie said that you were grieving the loss of your "dead" daughter.

Danny said - Stephanie, I'm not grieving the loss of my dead daughter.

Michelle said - Dead is in quotation marks.

Danny said - Okay, Michelle.

Stephanie said - Well, I just thought that you were pretty upset and I didn't really want to make you more upset. And Michelle wanted to know why you seemed so upset.

Jesse said - _(entering with Joey)_ Daniel, don't get yourself down.

Danny said - Have you been listening?

Jesse said - Yeah. I'm looking out for my nieces whose dad looks like he might commit suicide.

Joey said - Danny, you can't get yourself down like this. You're acting like a woman suffering from postpartum depression right now.

Danny said - First off, I have not just given birth because I am not a woman. Secondly, I am probably just a little upset, but I'm not suffering from postpartum depression. Lastly, I don't want you guys to just jump to conclusions.

Michelle said - I'm not jumping to conclusions. I heard everything from Stephanie.

Stephanie said - Even though I was jumping to conclusions, I overheard Joey talking to Jesse.

Jesse said - Steph, it isn't right to poke your nose in other people's business.

Stephanie said - I was just curious. I'm thirteen. I'm a young adult. How come people don't trust me with secrets?

Joey said - Because you talk a lot. And in my defense, I heard it from Jesse.

Jesse said - Well in my defense I heard it from Becky.

_Becky walks into the room at this moment carrying a bag of chips. They all turn to her and stare her down._

Becky said - I feel like Jesse. What's the matter?

Michelle said - You think Daddy's depressed.

Becky said - No, I don't...

Jesse said - That's what you told me.

Becky said - Yeah. Because I heard it from Danny.

Danny said - And that's how rumors spread!

_There's an awkward silence when the phone rings. Danny lunges for it and everyone backs away as he picks up._

Danny said - Hello?

**[Scene 5: Berkeley College - DJ's Dorm]**

_DJ is in her dorm, on the other end of the phone, crying._

DJ said - Dad?

[Cut to Danny]

Danny said - DJ, it's so good to hear your voice. I actually thought I'd forgotten what it sounded like.

Jesse said - (quietly) He seems really desperate right now.

Michelle said - Is he suffering from postpartum depression?

Becky said - What? Where did you hear that?

Michelle said - Joey.

_Becky gives Joey a look and Joey shrugs._

[Cut to DJ]

DJ said - Dad, I know this is probably ridiculous, but I want to come home. Now.

[Cut to Danny]

_Danny looks really concerned and everyone else turns to look at him to see what the problem is._

Jesse said - What's wrong?

Stephanie said - Oh, no. I am _not_ giving up my new room.

Michelle said - Dad never said that you could move out.

Stephanie said - Well I'm assuming that he would let me.

Danny said - DJ, hold on. _(to everyone else) _DJ wants to come home...

**Commercial Break**

**[Scene 6: Living Room]**

_Later that evening. Danny is talking with Jesse, Joey, and Becky about DJ. They can hear the rain outside._

Becky said - Danny, she was so excited to go to college. You can't tell her that she can actually quit.

Jesse said - Becky's right. Now, you've gotta make DJ understand that college is a huge part of her life and that she needs to go through with it.

Danny said - True... but the thought of having her back home is so-

Jesse said - (interrupting) Daniel, you cannot go through with this idea.

Joey said - Danny, what Jesse is trying to say is that DJ may not be ready, but she's going to have to adjust to her new surroundings.

Jesse said - Right. What he said.

_Becky said -_ Okay, look at it this way. What your two not-so-good-at-explaining friends are trying to say is that DJ is growing up. Every single time she has a problem in life, she can't come crawling back to us. She's almost an adult and she's going to learn to fend for herself.

Danny said - Well, what's wrong with her moving back in here?

Becky said - She can't live with you forever.

Danny said - Why not?

Becky said - Danny, you know why!

Danny said - I know. So I guess I have to tell her that she's going to have to stick out college.

Jesse said - You guys made me stick out high school. So she deserves to stick out college.

Danny said - Okay, then. I guess she isn't going to be coming home.

Joey said - Don't get your hopes down, really.

_The doorbell rings._

Jesse said - Who's at the door?

Becky said - It's 11:30 at night. It's rude to show up uninvited.

Danny said - _(referring to Kimmy)_ Well then it seems to happen _a lot._

Jesse said - You don't think that's her at the door, do you?

Joey said - She can't be here at this time of night.

Jesse said - You don't know that.

_Danny opens the door but sees DJ standing there._

Danny said - Deej?

DJ said - Dad, I know you're going to be really disappointed in me, but I had to come home.

Jesse said - Danny, it's freezing. Please close the door!

_Danny closes the door and sits DJ down on the sofa._

Danny said - DJ, what're you doing home?

DJ said - I couldn't take it there. I mean, it seems like a great place, but I'm missing out on so much.

Danny said - What do you mean?

DJ said - I was missing all of my friends and family and Steve. Steve called and it was so sad knowing that we're in two completely different worlds now.

Jesse said - Well, DJ, college is a great time. You meet so many new people and you shouldn't let it go.

DJ said - Uncle Jesse, you never went to college.

Jesse said - Well I can assume.

Becky said - DJ, you can't lose all of the opportunities that you could have if you decide that you don't want to go anymore. College decides everything about your future. Who you'll be, how happy you'll be, and you probably won't be that happy if you don't go to college. _(sees Jesse)_ With the exception of Uncle Jesse because he couldn't have picked a better wife.

Jesse said - Thank you... and I'm a man with amazing hair.

_Jesse starts to walk but as he is walking slips on something on the floor and a bunch of plates crash from above them and fall to the floor, breaking._

Danny said - Jesse!

Joey said - Boy are you going to get it.

Danny said - Those were my best plates.

Jesse said - Danny, they weren't even that nice.

Danny said - _(hesitates)_ It's because Pam gave them to me.

_Awkward silence._

Joey said - Well isn't this awkward! I think that I'm just going to go upstairs.

_Joey starts to head upstairs as Stephanie and Michelle come down._

Joey said - Never mind.

Stephanie said - What's with all the noise?

Michelle said - You know, there are people who are actually trying to sleep.

DJ said - Hey, guys.

Michelle said - DJ!

Stephanie said - Now I can't have my own room.

Michelle said - You hadn't even moved in yet.

Stephanie said - Good point... but I was planning on doing it very soon.

Danny said - DJ, go up to your room, you can spend the night here. I'm going to call the school and tell them that I'm going to drop you off in the morning.

DJ said - Dad, do I have to go back there?

Becky said - DJ, you don't want to waste yourself of the opportunity. You have to go back.

DJ said - I know. But couldn't I learn everything I need from you guys, right here at home.

Jesse said - Probably. I learn everything I need to know right here at home!

DJ said - Well that's because you're old and it would be embarrassing for you to go back to school.

_Jesse is clearly embarrassed but doesn't say anything._

Danny said - Becky, please take the girls upstairs and put them to bed.

Michelle said - I'm almost nine. I don't need to be put to bed.

Stephanie said - Good point... I'm thirteen. That means I still don't need to be put to bed.

Becky said - Come on, girls. Let's go upstairs. You too, DJ.

DJ said - Oh, great. Welcome back to being a child. I'm being put to bed.

_Becky smiles and leads the three girls upstairs as Danny goes into the kitchen and dining room area to call Berkeley._

**[Scene 7: Stephanie & Michelle's Bedroom]**

_Becky leads DJ, Stephanie, and Michelle into the bedroom._

DJ said - To spare myself more embarrassment I'm just going to leave now. Goodbye!

_DJ tries to leave, but Becky stops her._

Becky said - Hold it, DJ. We're going to have a talk.

DJ said - With _them_ in the room?

Stephanie said - I am more than just a "them."

Michelle said - Me too.

DJ said - Look, I want to try and be nice to you guys, but it just isn't going to work out. And Aunt Becky, you're not going to convince me to go back to school.

Becky said - I don't want to convince you to go back to school.

DJ said - Good.

Becky said - I want you to convince me why you don't want to go back to school.

DJ said - Well, I don't have any friends there-

Becky said - (interrupting) You'll make new ones!

DJ said - You see, it isn't that simple. These girls are all really grown up and they sometimes like to do things that I don't want to do.

Becky said - Then just tell them you're not ready.

DJ said - That's embarrassing.

Becky said - You don't want to get hurt, DJ. So you just need to be open and honest about how you feel.

DJ said - Aunt Becky, I'm not like you. I can't be that kind of person.

Becky said - You could be. You just need to learn to adapt. And I went through all of the same problems that you're going through.

DJ said - College was like this for you to?

Becky said - And it is for most people. A lot of times people do things to fit in.

Michelle said - Like Stephanie.

Stephanie said - I do not!

Michelle said - Yeah, right.

Becky said - DJ, you're an amazing person, but a lot of things aren't for everyone.

DJ said - Like college?

Becky said - No, college is for everyone.

DJ said - Berkeley is so close to home, though. Why can't I just stay home at night and then drive to school during the day.

Becky said - Your dad wouldn't like that.

DJ said - But what if it made me want to go to school more? So that I wouldn't be so desperate as to call Kimmy to pick me up at 11:30 at night.

Becky said - _(laughs)_ Your dad loves you very much. And I think that you could negotiate with him so that you could sleep here at night and just go to college during the day.

Stephanie said - So I'm losing my own room?

Michelle said - You knew it was going to happen.

DJ said - Thanks, Aunt Becky.

Becky said - You're welcome.

_Becky and DJ hug. Danny, Jesse, and Joey enter._

Danny said - I talked to the school and they said they could drop you off in the morning.

DJ said - Dad, Aunt Becky actually has a proposal to make.

Joey said - Becky, you're married. You can't just make another proposal!

Jesse said - She means a suggestion, you idiot!

Becky said - Danny, don't you think it might be easier for DJ to stay here at night and then get dropped off at school during the day.

DJ said - Yeah. There are a few girls at school who go back and forth. I'm sure one of them would be willing to bring me to and from school each day. One of them is actually in most of my classes in the morning except for Thursdays, when my first class is at noon.

Stephanie said - Afternoon classes? I want that.

DJ said - You don't.

Becky said - Well on Thursdays I could drop you off after your dad and I host our show.

DJ said - Would you, Aunt Becky?

Stephanie said - _(waling) _My own room! Gone!

Michelle said - Hello, roomie.

Stephanie said - Don't push it.

Joey said - That's a great idea.

Jesse said - And now we wouldn't have to say goodbye to our niece for long chunks of time! Think about it like that.

Danny said - _(thinks)_ I guess we could negotiate something. What's this girl's name?

DJ said - Emma Gildersleeve.

Joey said - _(thinking) _That sounds like a name you'd hear in a movie.

Jesse said - I know it does, doesn't it? Emma and Sophia Gildersleeve.

Stephanie said - Stephanie Gildersleeve!

Michelle said - That's a terrible name.

Stephanie said - If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it.

Michelle said - I'm being supportive. If you had that name, things wouldn't turn out well. So I'm helping you in your future.

Danny said - Well, the important thing is, we may have actually solved a problem.

DJ said - You guys, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to put you through all this trouble. I just thought that I was being a regular sad person.

Michelle said - You weren't.

DJ said - I got it Michelle.

Michelle said - Okay. If you say so.

Danny said - Well, Deej, it's great to have you home.

Stephanie said - Could we have some ice cream now?

Michelle said - I'm really hungry.

Danny said - It's time for bed. It's almost midnight.

Michelle said - Midnight isn't that late.

Jesse said - Munchkin, midnight is very late. It's Tuesday now, instead of Monday.

Michelle said - Cool! I'm awake in two days!

Stephanie said - I can't believe you just realized that.

_Michelle and Stephanie climb into bed. DJ, Jesse, Becky, and Joey leave. And Danny goes to put the girls to bed._

**Closing Credits**

**[Scene 8: Kitchen & Dining Room Area]**

_Nicky and Alex are sitting at the mini table playing with play dough with Becky when Danny and Stephanie enter._

Stephanie said - Dad, why are you so concerned for DJ? You know she's going to be fine.

Becky said - What's going on now?

Stephanie said - Dad thinks that DJ isn't going to be "safe" at college.

Becky said - Danny, come on. She's going to be fine.

Stephanie said - That's what I keep on telling him.

Danny said - Steph, don't.

_Becky stands up to talk to Danny while Stephanie sits next to Nicky and Alex._

Danny said - Am I nuts?

Becky said - You've let her go to college, but you still have her at nights. You need to really cherish the time you get with your kids.

Danny said - I didn't... and now one's gone.

_Nicky and Alex throw Playdough at Danny and Becky._

Nicky said - Uh oh!

Alex said - Oops.

Becky said - Nicky, Alex, what're you doing? Huh?

Danny said - _(covered in Playdough) _That's gone good reason why they're out of the house.

Stephanie said - I don't do that anymore.

Danny said - I'm glad.

_Danny is about to leave, but Stephanie picks up some Playdough and throws it at Danny._

Danny said - Don't start.

Becky said - Go get, Uncle Danny! Go get, Uncle Danny!

_Stephanie, Nicky, and Alex grab Playdough and chase Danny out of the room with it._

Alex said - Playdough!

Nicky said - Playdough!

_Becky laughs, watching them._

**End of Episode**

* * *

><p>I've never written a fan fiction episode before so I'm not really sure how good that was... I've only been watching <em>Full House<em> for a year and a half and I don't get chances to watch it as much anymore so I'm not really sure if I did that well with writing technique and everything. Constructive criticism please!

Changes as of 25 Nov: I was told that I wasn't supposed to have it in the script format so sadly, I had to change it... I didn't want to change it greatly, so I tried to make minimal changes. I hope it doesn't bother anyone! :) - Liz


End file.
